This utility model relates to a new construction device introduced into an electrical power plant module, in which, most notably, the said module is supplied in the form of enclosures or 20-foot or 40-foot containers of the ISO maritime type, with the structural container including tilting doors designed for the superolateral expulsion of hot air from the radiators of cooling units or other exhaust gases, along with an arrangement that is different from other existing arrangements, entailing improvements in the use of this type of container, inasmuch as it provides more space inside the container for the installation of larger and more powerful generator sets.